The First Annual Hijotee Games
12:29 Amazing Hijotee I will start as Chris PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 12:29 Amazing Hijotee * : "" * : "Hello viewers" * : "And welcome to..." * : "The brand new show!" * : "This is the..." * : "TOTAL" * : "DRAMA" * : "HIJOTEE GAMES" * : "In here we will have 50 contestants" * : "They will all compete against each other" * : "10 contestants at a time" * : "There will be 5 episodes" * : "In each episode, 5 boys and 5 girls will try to kill each other" * : "Only 2 of those 10 will survive" * : "After 5 episodes, 10 people will survive" * : "Those 10 people will then be put into a FINAL ROUND" * : "Where only 1 will win" * : "And that victor shall win ULTIMATE FAME AND WEALTH" * : "So yeah" * : "In other words..." * : "50 people will compete" * : "49 of them will die :P" * : "Only 1 will be crowned as the..." * : "TRUE" * : "HIJOTEE" * : "GAMES" * : "WINNER OF ALL TIME" * : "So yeah!" * : "Who is ready for a chance to win the best life they can ever have!" ALL 50 CHARACTERS MAY TALK 12:33 TrueCobalion (Trent) : I AM! 12:33 The Villainous Vulture (scott) : *Yawn* 12:33 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Me me! 12:33 Lettucecow (Harold) Gosh! 12:33 Amazing Hijotee (cody) Hell yeah! 12:34 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) TIME FOR EXPLOSIVO 12:34 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Obviously meeeeeeeeeee! 12:34 Glenn31 (Amy) : Meh 12:34 Lettucecow (staci) *twerks* 12:34 TrueCobalion (Max) : Bring it! 12:34 Amazing Hijotee (eva) Me gonna kill all of you bitches! 12:34 Glenn31 (Samey) : This sounds scary 12:34 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Ok 12:34 Scottney + Fang (heather) Time to kill 12:34 TrueCobalion (Brick) : BRICK MCARTHUR REPORTING FOR DUTY! 12:34 Lettucecow (tyler) WHOO!! YEAH! 12:34 The Villainous Vulture (Eva) : Grrr 12:34 TrueCobalion (Jo) : Pfft 12:34 Amazing Hijotee (rodney) I will for sure WIN 12:34 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU 12:34 Glenn31 (Mal) : One by one, they will all fall 12:34 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay guys, 49 of you will die" 12:34 Lettucecow (harold) thats the point mal, GOSH! 12:34 Glenn31 (Amy) : D: 12:34 TrueCobalion (Sierra) : I need to show cody all the- AH!!! 12:34 Amazing Hijotee * : "Only 1 of you will survive and win" 12:34 Lettucecow (harold) wait-what? 12:34 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Okay then 12:34 Amazing Hijotee * : "So there is still hope" 12:34 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Yey. 12:34 TrueCobalion (Max) : Hope is lost 12:35 Amazing Hijotee * : "So here's the deal" 12:35 Glenn31 * : Ahem! 12:35 Lettucecow (harold) They didn't say that on the brochure! 12:35 TrueCobalion (Ella) : What? 12:35 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Can't you just kill me now? 12:35 Amazing Hijotee * : "Blaineley will host the games" 12:35 Lettucecow (Harold) Gosh! 12:35 Glenn31 * : What!? 12:35 Amazing Hijotee * : "She will pick 10 of you in a random order 5 times" 12:35 Glenn31 * : The whole thing!? 12:35 Amazing Hijotee * : "Yes" * : "I am just here for the intro" 12:35 TrueCobalion (Ella) : :P 12:35 Glenn31 * : I was never told about this >:/ 12:35 TrueCobalion (Max) : Oh the humanity 12:36 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay guys, who will be the first 10 unlucky to die :P" 12:36 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Oh the ironty 12:36 Lettucecow (harold) Gosh! 12:36 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Seriously? 12:36 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) ME 12:36 TrueCobalion (Jo) : I wanna win! 12:36 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) :/ 12:36 Glenn31 * : Thanks Chris, Welcome to THE HUNGER GAMES! Or as the corporates want us to call it now, the Hijotee games, so without further ado, let's introduce our victims! (die) 12:36 TrueCobalion (Brick) : Mommy! 12:36 Lettucecow (harold) *steps back* 12:36 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay she is reaping 5 random girls first" 12:39 Amazing Hijotee ONLY BLAINELEY MAY TALK Okay go 12:39 Glenn31 * : Thanks Chris, Welcome to THE HUNGER GAMES! Or as the corporates want us to call it now, the Hijotee games, so without further ado, let's introduce * : (Ella) * : (Staci) * : (Izzy) * : (Eva) * : (Heather) * : congratulations, ladies * : Now for the men * : (Shawn) * : (Scott) * : (Harold) * : (Mike) * : (Alejandro) * : Ok ,everyone ready? 12:41 Amazing Hijotee (heather) Ehh 12:41 Glenn31 THE 10 TRIBUTES MAY TALK 12:41 Teamdarkfan4 (vito) Yes 12:41 Scottney + Fang (heather) Yes 12:41 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) YEAH 12:41 Lettucecow (Harold) oh great, stupid fine print! GOSH! 12:41 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Yeah! But unfortunately I'm gonna diie! 12:41 Glenn31 * : Mike may only be (Mike) 12:41 Lettucecow (staci) *twerking* 12:41 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : I've been picked? AWESOME! 12:41 Glenn31 * : No personalities 12:41 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Ok 12:41 Scottney + Fang (alejandro) I will win Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 12:42 Glenn31 SCENE CHANGES TO TRAINING ROOM Oooh 12:42 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Blaineley? Can my animal friends help me? 12:42 Glenn31 New Pacman :) * : No 12:42 TrueCobalion (Ella) : :( 12:42 Glenn31 * : Ok, now train! 12:42 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *hits dummy with mace* FIRST BLOOD! 12:42 Lettucecow (Harold) *cuts open a dummy with a katana* Like a ninja , Gosh! 12:42 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Fight dummy* 12:42 Scottney + Fang (heather) *punches training dummy* 12:42 TrueCobalion (Ella) : *throws knives at the dummy* 12:42 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) *Blows up dummy like a phsyco* 12:43 Lettucecow (Staci) *twerking on the dummy* BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 12:43 BoysCanLikeItToo o-o 12:43 Scottney + Fang (alejandro) *uses his fasion to destroy the training dummy* 12:43 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *smashes the dummy's head off* 12:43 Glenn31 * : Ok, it's time to introduce this year's INTERNS! 12:43 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Interns? 12:43 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) *Puts dynamite on dummy* 12:43 Lettucecow (Harold) Gosh! Interns? 12:43 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Interns? 12:43 Glenn31 * : 3 people get to help me kill you all unfairly 12:43 Scottney + Fang (heather) Interns 12:43 Glenn31 They will be played by me 12:43 TrueCobalion (Ella) : sounds Silly~! 12:44 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) I bet one of them is fang 12:44 Glenn31 * : Welcome (Dakota) , (Dawn) and (Amy) 12:44 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Who are these "Interns" you speaking of? 12:44 Lettucecow (Harold) oh, great gosh! 12:44 TrueCobalion (shawn) : Famemongrel, TreeHugger, and Evil Twin 12:44 Glenn31 * : If you try to hurt ANY of these interns, you will be disqualified! 12:44 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : 3 Female interns? (Shawn) : I love them (heart) 12:44 Scottney + Fang (heather) And killed at the same time? 12:44 Lettucecow (harold) *facepalm* Gosh.. 12:44 TrueCobalion (Ella) : AHEM! 12:44 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) :/ 12:44 Glenn31 * : Ok, ready to go? 12:44 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) YES 12:45 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Duh! *goes on hovercraft thingy* 12:45 Lettucecow (Harold) No, like gosh! really? 12:45 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Ok :/ 12:45 Scottney + Fang (Heather) Yes 12:45 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : 2nd is the best! *runs to hovercraft* 12:45 Scottney + Fang (alejandro) Yes 12:45 Glenn31 (Amy) : *wiring landmines* I hate this job! * : Welcome to the arena! 12:45 Lettucecow (harold) Looks sci-fi-ish. 12:45 TrueCobalion (ella) : Looks dirty 12:45 Glenn31 * : Stand on your pedestals 12:45 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) (die) 12:45 Lettucecow (harold) *stands* 12:45 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *goes on pedastal* 12:46 Scottney + Fang (heather) *stands* 12:46 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Stands* (izzy) *stands* 12:46 Scottney + Fang (alejandro) *stands* 12:46 Glenn31 * : If any of you so much as MOVE you will be blown sky-high, and will not survive 12:46 TrueCobalion (Ella) : *on pedastal* I'm famous! And on TV! Hi mom! 12:46 Glenn31 * : So stay still! 12:46 TrueCobalion (Ella) : can I sing? 12:46 Lettucecow brb 12:46 Glenn31 * Glenn31 puts a bubble around Lettuce and Vulture's characters 12:46 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : We die if we hit those bubbles? 12:46 Glenn31 (Harold) (Staci) (Scott) (Eva) are immune for now * : Yes 12:47 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *gulp* (Shawn) : I hope to resist the urge to pop bubbles 12:47 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : (die) 12:47 TrueCobalion (Ella) : You work with me now Shawny! (Ella) : We will make it! (Shawn) : Or so I think :( 12:47 Scottney + Fang (heather) Who to kill first? 12:47 Glenn31 (Dakota) : *puts weapons and food into the cornucopia* 12:47 TrueCobalion (Ella) : *whispers* We should hunt Al or Heather first (Shawn) : *whispers* Agreed 12:48 Glenn31 * : How are you whispering? * : You are all 3m apart 12:48 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Uhh (Shawn) : Right amount of decibels? (Ella) : Right... *laughing sarcastically* 12:48 Glenn31 (Dawn) : *releases hungry carnivorous creatures* This is cruelty ;( * : Ok, we are just about ready :P 12:49 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : Yes (die) 12:49 Glenn31 * : You each have one minute to grab food and weapons and run into the forest, nobody is allowed hurt anyone, or else 12:49 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *looks at the mace* That is mine (Ella) : *looks at bow and knives* 12:49 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : Blaineley is a big fat loser! 12:49 Glenn31 * : Your time starts...... 12:50 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Izzy don't be mean! 12:50 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) :D 12:50 Glenn31 * : Izzy! Fuck you, you are OUT 12:50 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Yea (Ella) : Goodbye, Izzy 12:50 Glenn31 * : DAKOTA!!! (Dakota) : I'm right beside you Blaineley! What is it? * : Izzy quit, so taker her place on the pedestal please (Dakota) : I'm gonna die? 12:51 BoysCanLikeItToo oh that's mean 12:51 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Okay I guess Izzy still gets to live (Ella) : That escalated quickly (Shawn) : I know right? 12:51 Glenn31 (Dakota) : *climbs onto pedestal and takes Izzy's place* BEEP BEEP (Dakota) : O_O 12:51 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : O.o 12:51 Glenn31 (Dakota) : What was that? 12:51 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Oh my god! Shes gonna blow! 12:51 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Look out 12:51 Glenn31 * : Looks like the landmines re-armed * : Don't move! 12:51 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Dakota must play! (:D) 12:51 Glenn31 Ok, dark, you can be Dakota now 12:52 Teamdarkfan4 ok (dakota) O_O 12:52 Glenn31 (Trent) : *appears out of nowhere* 12:52 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Trent? 12:52 Glenn31 * : Please welcome our new intern, Trent! * : We needed to replace Dakota 12:52 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Hi Trent! 12:52 Glenn31 * : Ok, your time starts..... 12:52 TrueCobalion (Ella) : I hope your relationship with Heather works well! 12:53 Glenn31 * : NOW! GO GO GO 12:53 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *dashes to mace* YES! 12:53 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) yOU MEAN nICE hEATHER 12:53 Scottney + Fang (heather) *takes bow and arrows* 12:53 TrueCobalion (Ella) : *takes bow and knives* 12:53 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) *Gets weapons* 12:53 TrueCobalion (shawn) : *takes bread* 12:53 Glenn31 (Amy) : *hops into hoverjet and follows tributes* (die) 12:53 TrueCobalion (Ella) : *hides behind corn* 12:53 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Gets sharp items* 12:53 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *goes up tree* 12:53 Scottney + Fang (alejandro) *takes trowing knives* 12:53 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *jumps down* (Shawn) : *gets bow and climbs tree again* 12:54 Glenn31 * : TIME UP! KILL! 12:54 TrueCobalion (shawn) : *shoots Alejandro* 12:54 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) *Throws knife at Al* 12:54 Glenn31 *cannon fires* * : Alejandro is DEAD 12:54 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Stabs Heather* 12:54 Scottney + Fang (heather) *thorws knives at Mike* 12:54 TrueCobalion (Ella) : *snipes Heather* 12:54 Glenn31 * : Heather is DEAD 12:54 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) *Throws knifes at Heather* 12:54 TrueCobalion (Ella) : *shafts Heather* She is DEAD! 12:55 Glenn31 * : Ok, go take cover, you need to rest 12:55 TrueCobalion (Ella) : *goes up tree* 12:55 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) *Goes in cave* (mike) *Goes in hole* 12:55 TrueCobalion (Ella) : *paints self brown to be one with the tree* (Ella) : *wipes off makeup on face* That will do it (Shawn) : Achoo! (Shawn) : Its cold... 12:56 Glenn31 * : *on walkie talkie* Time to swoop in Amy! 12:56 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Hovercraft!? *jumps off tree and runs* (Ella) : *hides in the tree* 12:56 Glenn31 (Amy) : *drops bombs down into arena* 12:57 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Is this the blitz!? (Ella) : Eek! Bombs! (Shawn) : *runs into lake* 12:57 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Hides* 12:57 Glenn31 * : I'll make sure to set them off when you all forget about them! 12:57 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *hides in crevice* 12:57 The Villainous Vulture (Eva) : *Grabs a bomb and throws it back at Amy* (Eva) : EVA SMASH! 12:57 Glenn31 * : STOP! 12:58 The Villainous Vulture (eva) : D: 12:58 Glenn31 * : Eva is DISQUALIFIED! 12:58 TrueCobalion (Ella) : *sneaks up and stabs Eva in the back* 12:58 The Villainous Vulture (Eva) : Why? 12:58 TrueCobalion (Ella) : Eva is done for 12:58 Glenn31 * : You can't attack interns! 12:58 TrueCobalion (ella) : *hides in the tree* 12:58 The Villainous Vulture (Eva) : *Insta-kill* STAB BACKSTAB! NOOOOOOO! *Dies* Spy backstab* 12:59 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *eats a loaf of bread* (Shawn) : *gets out of crevice and climbs on Tree* 12:59 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Hiding in a cave* 12:59 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : I need a light! 12:59 Lettucecow back 12:59 TrueCobalion (shawn) : *lights a match* (shawn) : *makes sure it doesn't spread* 12:59 Lettucecow are my guys still alive? 12:59 TrueCobalion Yea 12:59 Glenn31 Yep 1:00 Teamdarkfan4 yeah 1:00 Lettucecow oh cool (Staci) *twerks* 1:00 Glenn31 Ok, this needs to be wrapped up in 1o minutes I have shit to do SO RANDOM MEANINGLESS DEATH TIME! 1:00 BoysCanLikeItToo tf is 1o 1:00 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Shoots an arrow up Staci's ass to her brain* 1:00 Glenn31 10 1:00 Lettucecow (STACI) TIME TO.... 1:00 BoysCanLikeItToo bch you said 1o 1:00 Glenn31 * : Staci is DEAD 1:00 BoysCanLikeItToo why 1:00 Glenn31 IDK 1:00 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *jumps on Dakota* 1:00 BoysCanLikeItToo dumbass 1:00 Lettucecow (staci) *dies in a twerking position* 1:00 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) Im in a cave 1:00 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : I missed 1:01 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) With bears 1:01 TrueCobalion (shawn) : Soo (Shawn) : *digs up holes* 1:01 Glenn31 (Bear) Oh... 1:01 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) *Speaks bear*Attack him 1:01 Glenn31 Bear: *sniffs Dakota* 1:01 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : This hole looks dug up *digs dug hole* 1:01 BoysCanLikeItToo I JUST WANT SOME ASS 1:01 Glenn31 * Glenn31 gives Boys a Donkey 1:01 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : SOMEONE TO KILL! 1:01 BoysCanLikeItToo kthen 1:02 Glenn31 * : EVERYONE TO THE CORNUCOPIA! 1:02 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *shoves a mace down Mike's head* (Shawn) : *runs to corn* 1:02 Glenn31 * : OR BE PURGED! 1:02 TrueCobalion (Ella) : *runs to corn* 1:02 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Runs to corn* 1:02 Glenn31 * : Mike is DEAD 1:02 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Walks to the cornucopia* 1:02 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Dies* (dakota) *Goes to corn* 1:02 TrueCobalion (Ella) : I'm alive still (:D) 1:02 Lettucecow (Harold) *cuts's ella's head off with a katana* 1:02 TrueCobalion (Ella) : X_X 1:02 Glenn31 * : Welcome Final 5 1:03 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Ella died D: 1:03 Glenn31 * : Final 4 1:03 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) I hope she doesnt strap a bomb to one of us 1:03 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *hides in corn* 1:03 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Pulls out his knife* 1:03 Glenn31 * : NO MORE KILLING 1:03 Lettucecow (Harold) *cuts scott's head off* 1:03 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Aw 1:03 Glenn31 * : STOP! 1:03 Lettucecow (harold) aw 1:03 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Ducks* BITCH 1:03 Lettucecow (Harold) sorry! 1:03 Glenn31 * : Harold is Disqualified! 1:03 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 1:03 Lettucecow (HAROLD) It was before you said it! (harold) like, gosh 1:03 Glenn31 * : NO MORE KILLING 9:03 Lettucecow (Harold) *cuts scott's head off* Nope 1:03 The Villainous Vulture (scott) : Actually itm was right after. 1:03 Lettucecow right after 1:03 Glenn31 :P 1:04 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) *Head falls from sky* 1:04 Lettucecow the comment wa sloading bich :D 1:04 Glenn31 * : *detonates landmines under Harold* I need to end this quickly 1:04 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : (Die) 1:04 Glenn31 Sowwee 1:04 Lettucecow (harold) *turns into god and flys into the heavans* 1:04 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Wiat (Shawn) : Where is staci? 1:04 Glenn31 * : Well, I guess it's time for our Final 3 Blowout 1:04 Teamdarkfan4 lets nuke the feild and have a random winner 1:04 Lettucecow orrrrrrrrr 1:04 Glenn31 * : There are 3 pedestals, each stand on you 1:04 Lettucecow we can start it over tommorow 1:04 Glenn31 Nah We're almost done :P 1:05 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Stands* 1:05 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *stands* 1:05 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) *stands* 1:05 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Umm (Shawn) : Is staci purged? 1:05 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : I shot up her ass 1:05 Glenn31 * : Staci died in a twerking position 1:05 Lettucecow (staci) *is already dead* 1:05 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Oh (Shawn) : So only one male and one female (Shawn) : Oh the irony 1:06 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : I'm not a girl. 1:06 Glenn31 * : Ok, one of you is about to get blown to bits 1:06 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) O_O 1:06 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : I meant two (Shawn) : Two male one female 1:06 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Disco dances like Ladd Russo without detonating the landmine* 1:06 Glenn31 * : (Shawn) (Scott) or (Dakota) will not survive this 1:06 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Ulp 1:07 Glenn31 * : AMY! (Amy) : Jeez, shut up! *hands Blaineley a remote* * : This remote will blow up ONE pedestal * : Which one, nobody knows 1:07 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) O-O 1:07 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Disco dances like Ladd Russo without detonating the landmine* 1:07 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : what if it misses? 1:08 Glenn31 * : Then we'll have to resort to Plan B (Trent) : *sitting in hoverjet armed to the brim with dangerous weapons* This is Plan B * : So, time to blow up one loser! Lemme just do this on the Randomizer 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo BOOM You're welcome wait tf 1:09 Lettucecow (fire) BOOM (fire) your welcome 1:09 Glenn31 Shawn's pedestal blows up 1:09 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : X_X 1:09 Glenn31 * : Shawn is OUT! 1:09 TrueCobalion Well another close match for me 1:10 Glenn31 * : So it looks like it's (Scott) vs (Ella) 1:10 TrueCobalion (Ella) is dead (Ella) : *dead* 1:10 Glenn31 * : I mean (Dakota) 1:10 Lettucecow (harold) killed ella 1:10 Glenn31 F*ck 1:10 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Disco dances like Ladd Russo* 1:10 Glenn31 * : *whispers to Blaineley* * : Really? * : GOOD NEWS! * : Neither of you are dieing 1:11 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : :D 1:11 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) :D 1:11 Glenn31 * : Today..... * : Both of you get to move on to the Final Games! 1:11 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Yey! :D 1:11 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) :D YES (dakota) I cant believe I actually survived this 1:12 Glenn31 * : But chances are you will both die 1:12 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) Theres the bad news -_- 1:12 Glenn31 * : Out of our 50 contestans, only 10 will survive the 5 games 1:13 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : YEY! *Disco dances like Ladd Rusoo* 1:13 Glenn31 * : And they will be in the final games! 1:13 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) :D 1:13 Glenn31 * : The winner of that is the ultimate tribute! * : So yeah, looks like we're done here, no more Final 2 Face-off, unfortunately * : See you next time on... * : Total * : Drama 1:14 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) HIJOTEE GAMES 1:14 Glenn31 * : HUNGE- HIJOTEE GAMES! Done 1:15 TrueCobalion Okay I got the script